Iris At My Window
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Short 7 story piece. Full summary Inside. A flower each night, a new student who makes your heart beat faster...Is it all connected? Set in Kagome P.O.V, Inu/Kag
1. Pink Iris

**Hey!! A sudden new idea!!! A short seven part story that popped into my head and my mind wouldn't let up until I got it down on paper! So here's something I haven't tried yet, a short story with multiple chapters, not one shots. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character belonging to the talented and brilliant Rumiko-san! I do own the plot however!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Iris at My Window**

Summary: What does it mean when a flower is left at your window-your favorite flower, at night? And a new student is making you fall so fast you don't' know how to handle it? Are they somehow connected? Well, one girl can only hope and find out! Set in Kagome's P.O.V.

**Chapter 1: Pink Iris **

**(Monday)**

_It just started happening one night. On a boring yet starry Monday night. I didn't know how or why it even happened to me, but it did._

*~*~*~*

I walked into my room, not noticing my window slightly open nor feeling the cool air around me. I shut my door and threw my book bag at the foot of my bed. After turning on my small dresser lamp to get some light, I carelessly flopped onto my bed, the soft white and lavender purple comforter cushioning my back and aching feet.

Mondays were always a drag for me. Not only was it a start of a new week but I had to endlessly deal with so many troubles of my high school life; although there was something that suddenly made me smile a bit and lightened my mood.

Today I had no idea what was going to happen. My high school life was your average typical teenage drama: too much homework, boring teachers who drone on and on, the cafeteria having weekly food fights with usually nasty hamburgers and meatloaf, boys who keep pestering you for a date…oh yeah, that's me alright! I had a small group of friends because I was rather shy and quite reserved. I tried to avoid big crowds as much as possible and keep to the side. I passed all my classes and even joined a book club; to share my passion of reading.

But anyway, what happened to me today was what changed me. Not to dramatize on it or anything but it was an event that I would gladly repeat again and again, because it opened me up to something new: my first, real, honest to Kami crush!

* * *

_I was walking away, just leaving my friends to get to first period. Unfortunately I had my arms full of heavy books that were constantly rubbing irritably against my pink sweatshirt and my backpack was full enough with junk, so I was suffering for all of two hallways and three corridors before I reached my first period: Japanese History. Even though the warning bell hadn't rung yet, the door was closed. And lucky me, I had to have my arms full of stupid textbooks; which were on the verge of falling out of my sockets. I was struggling to figure out a way to open the golden handle, silently teasing me, without having an avalanche; which was a real possibility at this point. I couldn't ever catch a break; not even on a Monday!_

_But luckily I didn't have to think about turning the door knob because a hand opened it and held the door for me. I turned to thank the kind person when I saw exactly who it was. It was the newest transfer student, Inuyasha Tukashi. He had only been here two weeks and from what I observed; he kept to himself a lot and was mostly quiet during the two periods I had with him. But I had to admit, he was cute! His long silver hair was gorgeous and his eyes were a unique and beautiful shade of gold, like the setting sun. And he was quite muscular, having seen him work out in the gym period we shared._

_He stared at me; waiting for me to go in. After looking around seeing only a few people rushing to get to class, I felt my face heat up and chuckled in embarrassment._

_"Thank you." My voice was so low I wasn't sure he heard it._

_But it seemed he did because he gave me a small nod and a grin that made my heart flutter for the first time in my life. I smiled back and rushed in to finally sit at my spot beside the only window in the classroom. There was a class of 25 so there were 5 seats per row. I was in the second, and Inuyasha was about two sets behind me. During the class I constantly looked back to see him staring right back at me. I, of course, looked away and felt myself blush. It was like that until the dismissal bell rang and ran out before I could embarrass myself even more!_

_

* * *

_

As I look back now, I was still wrapping my mind about why Inuyasha, the new and-very hot junior helped me when he could have just walked in without glancing back at me. I guess there are some nice people out there and Inuyasha seemed happy to help. Why, I don't know but now I can't stop thinking about that grin he gave me. It still gave me goose bumps.

Speaking of which, why is it so cool in here? I looked over and saw the reason: my window was open when I thought I specifically closed it this morning. Getting up and managing to avoid my piling stack of books on the floor, I closed in but then something caught my eye.

There was a flower, resting on my window sill. And knowing and seeing enough flowers to know that it was an iris. Irises were my favorite flower only for the reasons that they were so beautiful and inspiring to me. And it was…pink? It looked pink. But irises didn't get pink, not that I know of. But it looked like it. Maybe a rare genetic mutation but I had to admit, the pink was different and really pretty.

I picked it up, feeling the coolness of the stem on my fingertips. The light from my lamp showed at how pale the pink was but it was still stunning. The petals felt soft under my fingers as I studied it; gazed upon it with wonder. But who could have put a pink iris here? That was the main question.

It couldn't have been my mother because she only grew lilies and baby's breaths in our small garden and my dad was not too much of a flower person. And it definitely wasn't my baby brother. Souta was clueless about the plant world and video games were his obsession, not picking pink flowers for his older sister.

I then had a sudden feeling that someone was watching me. It didn't feel stalker-creepy so I wasn't worried. I looked out my window; since it was facing the backyard, I could see everything. From the big oak tree in the corner of the yard to the wooden fence the enclosed our backyard. I didn't see anything but I could still sense a presence around here, somewhere. Whoever it was wasn't about to come out, so I shut my window and pulled my curtains closed.

I sighed and got ready for bed. After changing into green flannels and brushing my teeth, I walked out of my private bathroom and turned on the music station that helped me sleep at night and got under the covers. I set my alarm and shut off my light. I could feel my brown eyes wanting to shut for the night. I stared at the pink iris, resting on my dresser and thought about the mystery person who placed it there. Was it the same person who was watching me? I didn't have a clue. I finally fell asleep, after gazing at the glowing red petals by the red clock numbers behind it and the question running through my head: who sent me the pink iris and what did it mean?

* * *

**Facts about the Iris:**

***Meanings: my compliments, wisdom and hope**

***Origin: Named after the Greek Goddess who transported messages between mortals and the Underworld. It's native to southern Europe and the Mediterranean region.**

***Colors: White, Purple, Blue, Yellow. The throat is usually yellow.**

***~*~*~*~*~*  
**

**~Now the colors like Pink, Red and the Black and White combo I will be using and aren't real iris colors. These are made up.~**

**Now with each chapter, I will be using the same iris color for something in that chapter, like the mentioned pink sweater-pink iris, okay?**

**Tell me what you think! I will update as quickly as possible! Until next chapter... **

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	2. Purple Iris

**Hello! I like how this story is planned out and I hope you enjoy it too! The Iris is my favorite flower, to let you know. This idea came to me; imagining Kagome by the window and a flower mysteriously left by someone: Inuyasha of course!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy Inuyasha. If I did, I would be extremely happy!! But I'll settle for the DVD's and the movies instead!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Purple Iris**

** (Tuesday) **

_Now usually I keep to myself, say nothing and never getting involved, except with my select group of friends, but there was the trouble of dealing with a major problem. Every school has one and in mine, there was the Queen Bee…or in this case, the Queen Bitch._

**~*~*~*~*~**

Tuesday morning was actually pretty normal, it's just another day until the weekend. The events of last night were on my mind, the pink iris I put in a vase with water before I left this morning still fresh. Nobody sends me flowers, except on my birthday and those would be either roses or lilies, maybe both. Why would somebody place an iris that was as pink as a cherry blossom petal, without an explanation? I think it's rather sweet, yet kind of creepy because I don't who or why. I need to figure it out before I go mad!

I had only two textbooks and my current novel in my arms. I love to read any chance I get, even in class. My backpack was big enough for notebooks, one big textbook and my lunch so my arms kept getting a workout. I have considered getting a bigger bag one of these days. My eyes focused on getting straight to my homeroom without any bumps or collapses, or even a trip to the cold blue floor. I felt like I was walking into an endless sea and it didn't seem to grow smaller at all. The sounds swarmed around me; which seemed to be growing louder the further I walked. When you are quiet and reserved like me, all these sounds want to make you run for someplace quite and that's how I often feel.

But even if I don't do a thing, I can't help that people are out to get me. And speaking of which, problem #2 on my list was rapidly approaching, meaning that the Queen Bee of the school was coming with her posse, only because the sea of people part like the Red Sea. It made me ill to know that one such person had that power. And there, with her expensive blue silk blouse, tan skirt and pricey Prada high heels, was the Queen bitch herself, Kikyo Mito.

Why I say bitch, which is rare for me because I never degrade anybody, its because she considers herself the wealthiest and most popular girl in the school. Well, only because her family came from a long line of doctors that were well known. She had anything she wanted at the snap of her manicured fingers. Her looks were not rivaled; with her straight pin black hair, cold and careless brown eyes that could freeze you dead and a body of a supermodel. And because of that, nearly every boy of the school drooled at her feet. But it didn't mean that she went out with any boy. Kikyo lived by her motto, "No class or cash, you're only just trash." Any guy who she didn't think was worthy of her precious time and had no sense of class or money to impress her, was just gum stuck to her shoes or a blouse that wasn't in style anymore. That was the kind of person Kikyo was: if you weren't worthy of her attention or precious time, she didn't even bother to cast you a second glance. It seemed to me that she was only liked and respected because of her family's status, which was pretty low. The Queen Bee- or Bitch was in a class of high decorum and it made me sick to my stomach.

* * *

I had to get to homeroom and people were blocking the hallways to make way for the Mito posse. I was never one to be late and so I quietly pushed my way into the hall, not caring if I was in Miss Hito's way.

Unfortunately, I was unable to walk away unnoticed. "Do you mind!? I'm trying to walk here."

I turned towards that demanding yet classy voice and saw Kikyo, with her arms crossed and her face stone cold. Her posse stopped behind her; also looking annoyed.

Now like I said, I wasn't one for claiming loads of attention; especially if I was in a hallway full of students. But I wasn't scared of her or her status. I wasn't afraid to speak out to her. "Yes, I want to get to class on time without having to stop so **_you_** could just get by." I knew I was being bold but I didn't really care.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes in anger. "You will let me by, unworthy scum." That was her term for people who were lower than her and for people who pissed her off. I was slightly affected by it but I didn't let it show. Her manicured nails were ferociously tapping her arm.

"What's stopping you? I don't see this hallway as a one person hallway; especially if there are people who want to walk by without having to wait for you to pass." I felt adrenaline pumping through me and it felt good. But that didn't last long for me to say another word.

"Bitch!" She harshly knocked my books from my arms. They laid opened and scattered some feet from me. Papers and bookmarks I kept in them were all around me. I was mildly peeved but not as much as I was embarrassed.

I heard some bold comments and laughter all around me as I knelt down to gather my things. But her black and glossy high heel stood in front of me. I didn't look her in the eye as she spoke vehemently.

"Next time, just stick to the wall like a bug and try not to interfere with me again. I will do much worse to audacious bitches like you." With that, she clicked her fingers and walked away, her posse following and students scattering to get to class and gossip about how the silent girl stood up to Queen Hito. No doubt it would be the talk of the school today.

The hallways were mostly silent again as I slowly gathered my stuff together. Papers that students carelessly stepped on were partially ruined and my novel was ripped and dirty. All my boldness left me and I was going to be late for first bell because I had to step up and claim that I didn't need to make way for a wealthy and callous rich girl.

* * *

While I was trying to work my embarrassment off; no doubt my face was red, I didn't hear or even see a black, red streaked sneaker stop and pick up my book; which was the furthest away from me.

"Hey." I looked up and saw, to my surprise again, Inuyasha Tukashi holding my beat up hardback. "Forget something?"

I never heard him speak before. His voice was deep and so beautiful it sent shivers through me. I smiled and took my book back. "Thanks." I placed it back on my textbooks and stood up again.

"No problem. So you like to read?" He put his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside me. Our homerooms were only across from each other so we went the same way.

He was talking to me for the first time and I was planning to make the most of it. "Yeah, I love to read! Supernatural romance mostly, like this one." I motioned to my book, called ***Shiver** by Maggie Stiefvater. "What about you?"

"Nah, I mostly stick to my music." He was looking at me as he spoke; like I was fascinating to him, to whatever answer I gave or question I asked. Inside I was jumping but I was trying not to sound so excited.

"Really? What kind of music?" We were nearing the hall were we would separate and to tell the truth I was a little disappointed that this would be ending.

"Metal, hard rock, that kind of stuff. I also like to play some of those songs on my electric guitar at home."

"You play the electric guitar!? That's so awesome!" It really was. I was amazed at how much I wanted to hear him talk. His music seemed to make his eyes sparkle and he sounded so passionate about it.

I could see a slight flush as he looked ahead now. I tried not to laugh at how adorable he looked.

"Well. This is my homeroom." I stopped and turned to him. "Want to meet me before lunch?" I wanted to get to know him more. Even though he was quiet most of the time I felt that there was so much more to him than his solitary attitude.

"Uh…sure." I could tell he was temporarily stunned at my question, like he never been asked before. He was the new fellow junior so I could relate to that.

"Great. Inner courtyard, after fourth period. I'll be there. See you then."

"Yeah, sounds good." I could tell he was nervous about it so I flashed him a quick smile and turned to enter my homeroom; which I was five minutes late for. But that didn't seem so important as the upcoming lunch period.

* * *

So after waiting through four periods, the lunch bell finally rang. I stood patiently by the inner courtyard doors. The inner courtyard was a big outdoor area where people could eat lunch and enjoy the nice weather. There were shady trees and picnic benches everywhere. The table where I sit at with my 3 friends was under the shadiest tree but could still feel the sun ray's through the breaks. It was the one time of day I looked forward to.

My things were already at my table so I looked for a silver head with cute dog ears impatiently. I was anxious but very ecstatic. Because Inuyasha had interested me I was curious to get to know him better and maybe even as a friend. So when I finally saw him, it took everything not to shout and smile like an idiot.

"There you are. Get lost?" If you were new and didn't know the school grounds well enough, you could get lost easily.

"A little. But my damn Calculus teacher made me stay late." Like before, he walked alongside me and stopped when I did just before the table about 10 feet away.

"So, you want to eat lunch with us? I only have three friends but they are a wild and weird bunch." Inuyasha looked over to the table in question and again looked nervous and out of place.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Oh come on! You'll like them. And I'm sure Miroku would like another guy pal instead of hanging around us girls all the time."

He looked over and considered my offer. There were two girls and a guy. The red headed wolf girl was Ayame; who could get very hyper at times; my other girl pal, Sango, my first friend was very temperamental. She's fun but was very scary when provoked and her pursuer, the guy Miroku had a crush on her since elementary school. Looks he had another black eye again; likely from groping Sango for the millionth time. I shook my head at the pervert. He was stupid yet very brave to constantly annoy her and have enough brain cells to function.

"Are you sure?" I could tell Inuyasha was uncomfortable. I saw him alone most of the time so I guessed he wasn't used to company. I thought it would work out well if he had least some friends to confide in.

"Yes, I'm sure, Let's go, they're waiting for us." I held out my hand, as a friendly gesture but it was more than I could take when he slipped his bigger hand in mind.

"Alright." His smile, albeit small, was enough to stun me. His hand in mine and his dashing smile combined made my insides go crazy. So instead, we walked over and sat at the painted purple bench and got acquainted.

* * *

Today turned out better than I thought. During lunch, Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to have bonded; talking about anything and everything. It made me smile to see him grinning and laughing along with us. I think it was the best idea I ever had. Even the incident of confronting Queen Kikyo and her attitude problem was at the back of my mind.

As I finished dinner and my homework, I went up to my room and shut the door for the night. My room was dark but I could make out the clear vase with the pink iris on my dresser. I felt the petals and it reminded me of last night and how it warmed me that someone-I still don't know who, would give me a beautiful flower like this. That and thoughts of lunch with Inuyasha today filled my head until something caught my eye. My window was open again and…another iris? My eyes widened in shock. Not another one! And it was a purple one this time. I picked it up and looked out the window as I did last tonight and had the sense that whoever sent me both the pink and now the purple iris was watching me from who knows where.

I sighed, too tired to think and shut my window and closed my curtains. Still, another iris was sweet and very thoughtful, I thought I had a secret admirer. I put it in my vase with the other and changed for bed, brushed my teeth and got under the smooth covers. It made me wonder…someone was mysteriously putting an iris on my window sill, now two nights in a row. I had to figure out who it was and find out why. I'm not complaining, mind you, far from it. Receiving flowers makes me all happy and warm inside. With a final glance at my vase, I closed my eyes, pictures of my two irises and Inuyasha floating around in my head.

* * *

**I liked this chapter. Kikyo is not portrayed as a slut in this fic. I have seen too much of that in stories lately. I still don't like her though...but I see her as really cold rather than sluttish and doesn't deserve to be seen as a whore-which is not true. More like a bitch than anything else. Sorry to any Kikyo fans out there! Oh and I tried to not make any character OOC here but I would like to hear from you about it.  
**

***Shiver is a personal favorite of mine and is a really great romance read! I highly recommend it!**

**Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you and I hope you will enjoy this short story as it goes along. Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	3. White Iris

**Hey, it's me again! Thank you all who for reviewed! This is just a short story; to get out of my system while "AquaMarine" is wrapping up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha! I do own the story plot; that's 100% mine!!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: White Iris**

**(Wednesday)**

_There are guys…and there are guys who don't seem to get the message; who are obsessed, driven by desire and lust. And they are trouble with a capital T._

Now I know you've seen those typical teenage dramas where multiple guys go after a single girl. They try to woo and impress her into thinking that they are the perfect guy. Well, unfortunately I am sad to say I have not one, not two, but **THREE** guys pursuing me and trying to get me to go out with them…but I have no interest in any of them. One too many times I have told my three "wannabe" boyfriends, "No thank you" and walk away but they can't seem to take my small and subtle hints. And I have grown rather really tired of repeating myself over and over!

First, there's Kouga, head of the demon basketball team. He's a wolf demon with frosty blue eyes, long black hair and an ego the size of China. He thinks he's charming but I find him arrogant, ignorant and the most persistent. Next there's Hojo, a human; plain and simple. He's a nice boy who's very knowledgeable about medicine but other than that, there's no spark or any connection. To me, he's naïve and seemingly can't take my obvious attempts that I don't want a relationship with him. Like I said, clueless. Lastly, there's the school's infamous playboy, Bankotsu. He constantly brags about his wealth-rich family- and how I would "benefit" from dating him, a rich and just as arrogant as Kouga and, to be blunt, a horn dog. Not even Kikyo would go out with him, even if he was just as wealthy and well bred as she was. That is the only smart thing I can say about her, honestly.

And today, between 1st and 6th period all three have approached me with their usual pick up lines and charming, yet hidden with deep intentions; smiles. Hojo I turned down politely, I gave Bankotsu my hardest and coldest glare and walked off but Kouga was being annoyingly persistent; catching me and cornering me whenever he sees me.

* * *

It was finally the end of another day. The week was half over and I was relieved that the only homework I had was to study for a test for tomorrow; which was my algebra test. I had my locker open; straightening out my glittering white butterfly clip to hold my bangs back in front of my small mirror. I only needed my Algebra book and it was small enough to fit in my bag so I had nothing to carry. I sighed, closed my locker and heard footsteps approaching in my direction. I turned around and didn't try to hide my annoyance and anger as I saw the King of Hoops himself.

"How you doing, baby?" His voice sent unpleasant shivers up my spine as he stopped in front of me.

"I am not your baby and what do you want!?" Like I said before, an overstuffed ego. It's like he's entitled to call me his when I don't even like the jerk! My voice was as hard as steel; my arms folded across my chest.

"Come on, baby! Go out with me! I'll get you anything you want! I have the money-"

This is what disgusts me, a guy thinking he can "buy" his way into a girl's heart. Well, not this girl! " Money doesn't interest me in the least." I was ready to go home and have a nice hot bath but this…rich, cocky, bastard was preventing me from leaving. And I was getting really mad.

He wouldn't give up but I could tell he was running out of ideas and steam. His fists kept on clenching at his sides. "People are going to talk about this, spread rumors about how you turned me, a valuable basketball player, down if you don't-"

"I don't give a damn about what other people will think or say about me! I will not-and let me make this perfectly clear…I will **NOT** go out with you because you are a vain and pompous asshole!!!" I only swore when I was really pissed off and because of Kouga approaching me and sounding so sure of himself multiple times toady and in the past, I was finally over my boiling point! I was so fed up I could feel my face heating up from my anger.

"What did you call me bitch?! You'll pay for that!" His eyes turned hard and suddenly had my arm in his powerful hand….and it hurt! He shoved me into the wall; thankfully not hitting my head.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!" I struggled but a demon's grip is more powerful than a human's and Kouga did play in basketball so he had a hard and merciless grip. I tried not to let out painful tears because I could feel my blood circulation cutting off.

"You're going to regret refusing me." His voice was serious. My eyes were wide; with fear and shock. I couldn't breathe when he raised his free hand and I knew what was going to happen. I softly whimpered, shut me eyes, and looked away. I've never been slapped before so I was completely frightened.

* * *

"Hey dickhead!! She said let her go!!!" All of a sudden I heard a powerful smack and no longer felt the pressure on my arm or the presence of a hand on my face. I opened my eyes, blurred from tears and to my relief saw my savior.

Inuyasha looked angry; angrier than I ever have seen him. His beautiful sunlit eyes were now dark; swirling with deep hate and revenge. I slid down the wall, my legs finally giving out and watched him; standing near me and glaring dangerously at my assaulter. His fists were tightly clenched and looked ready to go another round. I stayed quiet.

"What the hell-?" Kouga tried to get up but was shoved back down with a foot. Hard. Inuyasha grabbed his shirt roughly and snarled in his face. I could see his fangs and I only watched; trying to breath normally again.

"Listen up wolf! Don't you **DARE** lay a hand on her again, got it?! Or I'll kick your pathetic ass so bad you won't be able to walk." His voice was so rough, so serious but I could hear the real warning in his growls.

"Who say you have the right to touch me, newbie mutt?!" He, with great difficulty, shoved the offending foot off his chest and stood up; dusting himself off. His frosty eyes also narrowed in anger and revenge, I could see it clearly; just like in his basketball games when he locked onto his prey.

"Just stay the fuck away from her!" They were two feet apart; snarling. Both sets of fists were clenched; sun meeting ice in a challenge. I quietly stood up; leaning against the wall as I regained my breath. I didn't want anyone hurt but I certainly didn't want Inuyasha to lose, either.

"This isn't over yet, hanyou." He growled out and quickly turned the opposite way; his pride temporarily broken for now. I turned to see Inuyasha coming towards me while looking at the retreating Kouga.

* * *

"Fucking bastard…" He mumbled viciously. When he looked at me, the blazing fire was now a mellow sunset. Just him looking at me like that, made my pulse race. "Are you okay, Kagome? Did he hurt you?" His eyes roamed over me and landed on my hand covering my sore and probably bruised arm. His hand pulled my wrist and I saw him shake his head, angry.

I didn't want to lie but I didn't want him to worry too much about a superficial injury. "I'm fine." I looked down to see my arm red and slightly bruised. I inwardly grimaced; seeing I was right. "It's just sore from where he grabbed me but I'll be okay." My voice sounded so weak and helpless I didn't recognize myself. I never felt this way before but I was so close to getting a slap on my face.

"He doesn't have any right to touch you!" He sounded so angry yet I wasn't scared. His eyes were once again burning with revenge. His eyes met mine and took a deep breath, managing not to lash out again. His hand went up and touched my arm; below the bruise and I could feel myself melting. His touch felt so…so secure and reassuring and I knew that I could trust him with anything. "What was going on, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He likes to follow me around, asking me for dates. I keep turning him down but he won't leave me alone!" A low growl could be heard from the angered hanyou's chest. "Today, he tried to convince me to go out with him because he has money. I said I didn't gave a damn about that and called him an asshole!" Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. "And then he grabbed me and was about to slap me when you came."

Inuyasha was ready to full out kill the wolf bastard but he stayed with me; he could see that I was still a bit shaken. "Kagome, if he ever bothers you again, just let me know, okay? I'll kick his scrawny ass for ya!"

Just hearing him say that, my heart settled back and without a care, brought my hand up to stroke his cheek. "Thank you so much for helping me, Inuyasha."

His growing blush made me smile and think of how cute he looked. "Like I said, no man should ever touch you like that: ever." I could tell he was serious and it warmed my heart to know he would be there.

"Including you?" I teased. His eyes widened and stuttered and mumbled out his words. I couldn't help but laugh. There were other cute things about him than his blushes. He sounded like he wanted to agree with me but also wanting to deny it too. I removed my hand and stood back a bit.

"I'm just playing." I could see his relief of not wanting to answer and his blew out a breath. He also glared at me. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Me, the girls, and Miroku are going to the carnival by the marina this weekend, since it's teacher workweek next week. You want to come with us?" I really wanted him to come. I prayed he would say yes as I stood; inwardly impatient for his answer.

It looked like he was waging war in his mind. I knew he was shy and quiet but I wanted him to have fun with friends too. Inuyasha looked back up at me and took a deep breath. "Sure, I'll go. Sounds fun."

I had to stop myself from squealing and jumping like a lunatic. So all I did was smile big. "Awesome! Well, I got to go, See you around Inuyasha and thanks again." I turned around and headed for the main school doors.

"Wait, Kagome?" I turned around to look at him. I could tell he was struggling with words as he tried to get them out. I just stood patiently. "Can I walk you home? I just want to make sure you don't get hassled again." His head was bowed but I could see his face a bit flushed. Another shy moment.

I couldn't believe my fortune! He wanted to walk me home! I was speechless and gasped as lightly as I could. My pulse began to race again but I managed to remain calm. "Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling even at the dinner table. Inuyasha and I talked all the way home. He still seemed a bit shy but he's a really great guy and he listens to me intently; as if I was the most interesting thing at that moment. Not to mention he's hot as hell and that's the first time I ever thought that of a boy, not even Kouga or Bankotsu deserved that title of "hot". I learned he loves ramen and loves to run in the woods a lot. Of course he was a half demon so I would expect so. When he walked me up to my porch, for the first time I wanted him to kiss me. I could see him struggling on what to do next. His beautiful sunset eyes went from me to the ground; back and forth. So, with a sudden surge of bravery, I took the initiative, leaned up and quickly yet softly kissed his cheek, thanked him, wished him goodnight and went inside but not before seeing his face as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but think he looked so cute and adorable when he blushed.

My family could see my sudden change. My mom pretended not to notice, Dad kept giving me strange looks but Souta was not so quite and discreet.

"Sis has a boyfriend! I saw her kissing him!" He blurted out, while I turned my special shade of embarrassment red and waited for the questioning to begin.

Needless to say my mom and dad looked at me and it went downhill from there. "Who is he?" "What's his name?" "Is he treating you right?" It was an eventful night to say the least; one I hope won't repeat itself soon. Mom asked most of the questions and Dad, I think, was skeptic and concerned. Since I'm his only daughter, I can understand that. Souta wouldn't shut up about it either. After telling them what I knew about Inuyasha and him helping me and walking me home, Mom insisted that he come over next week for dinner. Dad was silent with a thoughtful frown but I was all for it, and so was Souta.

With Wednesday over and done with, with a stomach full of chicken and dumplings on rice, my smile never fell, even if I almost tripped on the stairs. I walked in and sure enough, like I half expected, a shining white iris glowed on my window sill. Three nights in a row now, different colors each time…I knew then that someone was definitely watching over me but the question remained: Who is it? My heart pounded, the room grew warm as I held the iris and let it join the other two. It was an exhilarating day for me, one that makes me wonder what's in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

**I liked this chapter. And I hope you did too! Next chapter should be up soon! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	4. Yellow Iris

**Hello again! I really appreciate all the support I've been getting for this story! Here's number four! I think it's coming along great! You will see more fluff! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the golden eyed god nor any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the story plot though! YAY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yellow Iris**

**(Thursday)**

_I've loved to color ever since I could remember. My favorite colors-I've had many: Blue, Red, Purple…and now Yellow. Why? Let's just say it's a comforting color; something I can drown in._

I love art. So when the time came for us to choose our courses for the following year, some type of art was always at the top of my list. For this year; my junior year, it was an advanced sketching and painting class; which I often enjoyed come two or three times a week.

Luckily, I had Ayame; the only person I really knew in that class. Now most of the time I like being by myself but it's nice to have a friend who has a passion for the same things you do beside you. Having her in my art class was nice and comforting so I enjoyed it even more.

Today the teacher instructed us to get creative with a single color of our choice. It could be anything we wanted so I was naturally excited. I went through many colors in my head but one stuck out, and it wasn't my favorite color, purple either. So with a piece of paper, a pencil, pen, and a single colored pencil, I was warped into my own artistic world. Sitting beside me, Ayame had already started on hers; her color was a deep blue; to show her passion for sports; particularly in swimming and track. Me, I had chosen a warm shade of yellow-more like a deep gold. It reminded me of…his eyes; like the dominant and warm blaze of the sun.

So with my mind firmly set on my two choices, I began to draw the delicate shape of his eyes, and then his black eyebrows, then his cute nose and even that sexy grin that melted me inside. Before I knew it, I had completely drawn Inuyasha's face, long hair, adorable puppy ears and his neck. I was so focused and so optimistic about it that I couldn't stop. I grabbed my black pen and drew over the pencil, making sure not to mess up. And I pulled it off without a glitch! Then with only my mind's picture, I began to shade in his face and his hair; and a little bit of his neck and ears. It was looking so real now that I could feel my heart beating with near completion. My eyes were trained on my paper and nothing could or would distract me now! I then colored in his heavenly eyes and just to try it out, I shaded the gold around him; making him appear even more angelic.

Now with my first masterpiece complete, I picked up my pencil and from memory, drew an iris. The petals and stem were drawn in delicate detail by pencil and drawn over and shaded by pen. Then I colored my iris in until it shined on the paper. I finally looked up at the classroom clock. Whew, I had ten minutes to spare in this hour long class. I held up my picture of Inuyasha; covering the right hand side of the paper with my yellow iris on the bottom left. I had to admit it was one of the best pieces of work I've ever accomplished and I was proud of myself. Maybe my crush with his beautiful eyes were why I finished this. My favorite flower and my favorite dream guy turned out even better than I first imagined.

Of course, Ayame had to see it and grinned evilly. She then began to torture and tease me with _"You got it bad!"_ and _"You have a crush!"_ all the way until the bell rang. I didn't deny it and my deep blush would have given it away anyway. When I turned it in, my teacher appraised me, a rare thing she said to a few of her student and now me. I thanked her and followed my smiling wolf friend to lunch, today's art class making me feel so proud of myself; for the first time in a long time.

* * *

When I sat down next to my golden eyed friend at our table outside, both of us were silent. Inuyasha still looked embarrassed from my surprise kiss yesterday and I was still getting to grips with my rapidly growing infatuation with him. The others looked between me and him; wondering why we were so shy and quiet. I had a good idea what they were thinking and it didn't help the situation any. And I certainly didn't know what clogs were turning in Inuyasha's head so I unwrapped my lunch and began to eat. I heard Ayame talking about the art class to Sango and Miroku so I totally focused on my lunch, hoping my flushing face wasn't visible. I only hoped Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to them. Luckily when I turned towards him he wasn't. I didn't want to push him or embarrass him anymore so I sat quietly. I had one hand on my thigh when I drank tea from my thermos.

But what I didn't expect was to feel a bigger hand cover mine. I gasped lightly and turned to see Inuyasha, him looking at me; silently asking me for permission to hold my hand. My heart sped up so I only nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. He suddenly looked confident; like a huge burden just vanishing from his mind. And that grin that made me weak looked sexier than ever. Then his hand moved to hold mine; still situated on my thigh. I felt no sexual intention but something that felt even better: assurance. Assuring me that he would be there for me. I guess then we were both comfortable enough now that we exchanged smiles and continued to eat. We never let go through the lunch period; talking and laughing with the others. I felt even better now that maybe Inuyasha held the same feelings for me. I could only hope! No one knew of our holding hands safely underneath the table. And I secretly enjoyed it.

* * *

After school he offered to walk me home again and I happily accepted. When we left the school, the wind was picking up. The leaves swirled around the street and our hair waved around us and sometimes mingled with each others. I think with his new courage and diminishing shyness, he offered his hand to me again. I met him halfway and immediately my hand felt warmer. With his bigger and stronger hand in my softer one, I felt safe, happy and protected, just by his touch. It also caused an eruption of butterflies in my stomach and my heart to pound faster. Because this was the first-or second if you counted the lunch incident, time any boy held my hand.

"Are you…okay with this?" He asked me. It startled me since it was silent for the first five minutes. I must have looked confused because he lifted up our joined hands.

I laughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"Just the way his hair swirled with the wind and his handsome face with those mesmerizing sunny eyes looking right at me, it was hard for me to speak normally. My vocal chords were acting up.

"What is it?" Damn that innocent smile! That sexy smile of his was making me not think straight! Why did he have to look so good?! I faced straight ahead of me as I answered.

"Well, this is the first time I ever held hands with a boy so…it's quite new for me." I knew he was looking between me and the sidewalk ahead. His stare I could feel and it felt warm. It was like having my own personal sun.

"Me too." His straight answer shocked me. This was his first time too?! No way! I was surprised enough to look up at him. He looked down at me. "Why the face?"

"Are you serious? This is your first time too?" He nodded. Honestly this made me more comfortable being around him, but I was sure he held hands with at least a few girls before. Then again he was a loner and shied away. "And I thought I was nervous."

His deep chuckle sent pleasurable shivers up and down my spine. The more I found out about him and the more he opened up to me, the harder it was for me to not possibly be in love with him-Oh my Kami! Did I just admit that?! Love?! I've only known the guy for 4 days and I just admitted that I might be in love with him?! Oh man, Ayame was right, I have got it bad!

Clearing out my mind I came back to asking my question. "Hey Inuyasha, would you like to come over to my place for supper next week?" Since it was teacher work week all next week, all students had next week off; which I was psyched for! It was perfect!

He seemed to be thinking about it. His grip on my hand tightened a little but I didn't mind. "Why?"

I had to hold in my giggles at how cute he looked! I can't help it if his facial expressions make me want to hold him tight and think of him as a lost yet adorable puppy. He would probably kill me if I said that. "My parents want to get to know you; since I have never really socialized with a boy, other than Miroku. My mom wants to know all about you and my dad, well you might want to watch your ground around him."

"Why, is he the overprotective father?" He chuckled but I could hear the anxiety too.

I laughed and nodded. "I'm his only daughter so he's quite cautious about who-or boy hangs around me. He's not scary once you get past his glare and his questions. And I also have a brother who's dying to meet you. He's nines year old and a brat but he's harmless."

And as we held hands the rest of the way back to my house; we talked about his family and how he only had a mother and an elder brother who he didn't want to speak about. Something not accepting him as a half brother. He lived with his mother; who worked at the local salon as a beautician to support them both. His life sounded a bit tragic; since he didn't know his father and having his brother resent him. I vowed to do whatever it takes to help him through his pain and loneliness.

When we reached my porch and stood at my door, Inuyasha seemed reluctant in letting my hand go. He looked as if he was trying to decided something so I waited. I tried so hard to not let him hear my beating heart; with his super sense of Inu hearing it was possible. When he finally looked right at me; his suns meeting my mochas, I couldn't move, or even breath anymore. His eyes trapped me; paralyzed me. He leaned into me slowly, like if I was okay with what he was doing. I hoped to Kami that he would kiss me! My lips and throat were dry now as his breath tickled my face. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to my cheek. Fire raced through me and my heart soared higher than ever. It felt absolutely amazing! His soft lips lingered for a minute before pulling back. When our eyes connected once again, I knew. I knew that for the rest of my life, the only man I would allow to kiss me would be my golden angel. A bad boy loner but still, Inuyasha was the missing piece of my life. My golden hanyou angel that was Inuyasha.

* * *

Now, okay I know that I picked up some- many, of those lines from the many romance novels I've read but how else could I explain how I feel now? Maybe it was a small kiss to my cheek and not to my lips but that still didn't change the fact that my insides were turning and my pulse was racing so hard. My face was still burning as I walked up past my family and their curious gazes and into my room; where the cool air caressed my heated skin. I knew my family could see that something was different about me. My mom told me I gave off a kind of glow. Oh no, I wasn't spilling out my special moment to anyone. That precious feeling of his lips and the memory would be safely tucked away for me and reserved only for me.

When I settled into my favorite flannels, I looked to the window and sure enough, there was another iris. When I grew closer and picked up the yellow iris, it suddenly occurred to me that the color of each iris coincided with a color that I was wearing or that I used that day. It was like Monday when I was wearing my pink sweater, a pink iris appeared at my window that night. It was starting to freak me out but it was beginning to make sense. But I still had no idea of who or why. Now my vase was holding four beautiful and vibrant irises I could see in the dark across from my bed. As I rested my head on my cool pillow, thoughts of my irises and my handsome hanyou melted into dreams as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! It might be next weekend before I get the next chapter up! I hoped you liked it! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	5. Blue Iris

**Another chapter out! I have just completed AquaMarine and now have just two chapters left to go on this! I thank you for all who like and support this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the sexy hanyou or any character belonging to Rumiko Takahashi! I do own the story plot though!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Blue Iris**

**(Friday)**

_People go to great lengths to fight and defend what they treasure. I myself have gone through it a few times in my life involving my family, but when the person who has captured your attention, and he fights to protect you, you can't help but love him even more._

Nothing could have prepared me for what I would be thinking and seeing today as Sango, Ayame, and I walked to school together, as we've been doing since junior high. We talked and laughed as we reached the school grounds; where nothing seemed out of the ordinary just yet. But as soon as we entered the building, people everywhere were running towards the inner courtyard. Voices were overlapping and it was so loud I couldn't hear myself think or hear what was happening. I looked to the girls and saw that they were just as confused as I was.

"_You know what's happening?"_

"_Yeah, something about a fight!"_

"_Who's getting their butt kicked?"_

A fight? Who was involved? I kept hearing the same thing as people rushed pass us. Apparently this was something big.

"It sounds like there's going to be a fight." Sango concluded.

"Yeah but if the whole school is gathering, then it must be pretty serious." Ayame added. "I can't hear much more than what people are babbling now."

"Let's go see what's going on. Come on!"

I took off running; hearing my two friends' footsteps behind me going just as fast. We followed the growing sea of students until we could barely see the windows to the courtyard. I started to shove my way through while listening to anything new.

"_You know who's involved?"_

"_I know Koga is involved and his all star team but other than that, no."_

"_I think they're saying that he challenged the new hanyou student. Something to prove I guess." _

"_No way! Are you kidding?"_

When I heard 'hanyou', my heart and my feet stopped. Inuyasha? He and Koga were facing off? I had to get to them, to see that it was really Inuyasha and hoping against hope that he was somehow not involved. Using all my strength, I pushed forward; all those voices now blending and making me want to get there faster. I couldn't let myself believe that my crush was involved. But I kept asking myself, if it was him, why?

* * *

After what seemed like forever, I pushed and shoved my way into the courtyard and reached the beginning of the circle. It was so wide around that it did seem that the whole school was watching this.

"So you heard, huh?" I turned to my right to see Miroku standing next to me.

I was about to respond when I saw the sight I dreaded seeing. I saw that arrogant asshole wolf with his team of demons and across from them; all by himself was Inuyasha. I couldn't believe it! The way his eyes were glaring into Koga's in a challenge just feet away, it was like he was out for blood.

"Kagome there you are!" I heard Ayame's relieved voice behind me but my attention was solely on Inuyasha.

"Miroku, what's going on?" Sango asked; as I felt her behind me and Miroku.

"You wouldn't believe it. Me and Inuyasha were waiting for you all by the locker area and then all of a sudden, Koga and his all star demon team came and surrounded us. I knew then that trouble was coming and I didn't like it. Then Koga said "You want to finish this fight here and now?" And I was like 'what fight?' So I tried to convince Inuyasha to just go and walk away but he wouldn't budge. It was pointless. His friends prevented me from getting involved in what was dubbed 'demon business.'

"What does that mean?" Sango asked again.

Miroku just shrugged. "I have no idea."

I knew then what this was about. Koga said that he would get back at Inuyasha for what happened on Wednesday. Oh no. This was not good. My fist clenched at my side; trying to keep myself from screaming. I didn't want to see this. What if Inuyasha was seriously hurt? He was a half demon against five full fledged demons! He was outnumbered and cornered. My heart was beating anxiously against my chest.

"Damn it!" I furiously whispered.

"Kagome?" Sango and Ayame both sounded shocked. It was rare when I cursed but I never did around my two best friends, until now.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Miroku sounded surprised as well.

I shook my head. "I don't believe it. I just don't god damn believe it!" I was angry. I was scared. I was completely helpless.

"Kagome, why are you acting like this?" I felt Sango's hand on my shoulder. I wanted to answer her but I couldn't. Not without breaking down completely.

That's when Inuyasha happened to look right at me. His eyes seemed to soften a bit. Why was he doing this? I had no idea but regardless, I couldn't help but support him in this. Although I feared for him and was concerned of the outcome, I gave him a small encouraging smile and whispered 'Be careful' so low so that only he could hear it. It seemed he did hear it because he nodded and returned my smile. My heart soared at his smile. He looked so handsome like that. His beautiful eyes told me that he would and I prayed to Kami that he could walk away unscathed.

* * *

The whole entire crowd was silenced as Koga and his team surrounded Inuyasha. I could see him swivel his ears back and forth; while staring at his number one target. I still didn't want to see anyone hurt; and I certainly didn't want to see any bloodshed. But even as he was being surrounded and outnumbered, he looked fearless and determined, like he could take them all on. His eyes were glaring dangerously at Koga so I didn't doubt that Inuyasha would kick his ass again. He's strong, but just how strong?

"Now newbie mutt…"The wolf cracked his knuckles; which made me cringe. "…you'll see what real pain feels like. I couldn't beat you before but now you'll be dog meat!"

Inuyasha didn't look too fazed at his threat. "As if, wolf! I won't let you get away with touching her or even threatening to hit her! I would **NEVER** hurt her! I will kick your puny wolf ass for that!" Inuyasha too was cracking his fingers and flexing his claws. I knew this was going to be bad.

Koga narrowed his eyes; his face was full of rage and revenge. "Like you can, hanyou! The bitch refused me so I had to show her that I would not be rejected!"

I was glad that they were not mentioning my name. I did not need any more attention on me. But it did sting when I heard Koga's every word. I hated when he spoke of me so poorly but it pained me even more when he insulted Inuyasha's heritage. Sure he was a hanyou but he was far stronger and much kinder than most full demons I've seen. I was ready to go out there and stop this but one look from Inuyasha and I stayed put. His eyes told me not to interfere. I nodded and held my ground.

"You asshole! How fucking dare you insult her!" His voice sounded deeper and angrier than before. When I realized that he was protecting me; defending me with every word he spoke, made me want to cry. I knew then he cared for me more than he let on. He was willing to face the demon basketball team's head star for me; to fight for me. Inuyasha was willing to risk being kicked, bruised and battered by five demons just to defend me.

I couldn't help but whisper his name. "Inuyasha…" And I thought I felt one tear slip from my eye.

"Let's do it, mutt!" Then he and his team all sped and ganged up on him.

They moved so fast that it was hard to see them moving. The whole crowd began chanting around me. Miroku, Sango and Ayame were silent; just watching helplessly from the sidelines, like me. I managed to catch Inuyasha and thankfully he was dodging every hit and kick thrown his way from every direction. I prayed that somehow, someway that he would win.

* * *

The fight was getting worse as each minute passed. I kept taking deep breaths as I tried not to run out and stop this. The crowd kept cheering and shouting but for who I didn't know. I could tell that Inuyasha was tiring. That was bad. He kept dodging and even managed to kick his way out of a tough hold. His claws came out as he realize that he had to start fighting. He managed to fight off Koga's team and finally locked onto the hotheaded wolf. He and Koga dashed for each other; claws at the ready with growls and snarls at each other.

After that, all I could see was blood. Inuyasha's blood mostly. While Koga had a few scratches on his arms and legs, Inuyasha had deep gashes across his arms, chest, legs and his face. But he wouldn't give up. It was tearing me up inside to see him fighting so hard while Koga had the upper hand. Koga was a full demon and Inuyasha was only half. There was a reason he was the head basketball star; he was too fast, witty and too strong. Inuyasha though, he had determination and will. And lots of it.

"Someone's got to do something to stop this!" Sango looked and sounded as helpless as I felt.

"But what can we do? Why haven't the teachers come out and stopped this yet?" Ayame wondered. She too was angry and incapable of doing much either.

It hit me! If we could get between Inuyasha and Koga long enough for the teachers to come out and stop this, it just might work. I had to try. Every minute Inuyasha was loosing more and more blood.

"Listen Ayame, go and get the principal and some teachers! Sango, Miroku, I need you to help me."

Ayame agreed and took back into the crowd to get help. Sango and Miroku looked at me curiously yet seriously.

"What are you planning, Kags?" Miroku asked.

"We have to try and stop this fight long enough for Ayame to arrive with some help. I can't stand watching this any longer! Inuyasha is in trouble and is shedding more blood with each hit. We can't just stand here and watch!"

Both turned to look at each other then back at me. "Although it may be dangerous, I'm with you, Kagome! We have to try and stop this." Sango smacked her fist in her palm; sounding ready to do this head on.

"Miroku?" Both me and Sango looked to the boy who seemed to be considering it.

"You might be crazy, Kagome; to interfere with a serious demon fight, but I guess that love can make you do some crazy things." I couldn't help but blush at that. "But indeed, he's our friend! And friends stand and help each other! Let's do this!"

I couldn't help but smile at both of them. "Right!"

* * *

But when we turned back, Inuyasha was pinned to the ground by Koga's foot; blood all over his clothes and his face. I didn't know if I could stomach it but I couldn't wait any longer and my tears were threatening to spill over.

"You…bast…ard…" Koga only smiled maliciously.

"I have won this battle, newbie mutt! And with this final strike…" He raised his bloodied claws; aimed to stroke at his heart. The whole crowd gasped as did me. That was it! I rushed out; hearing Miroku and Sango behind me.

"…you're dead."

"**STOP!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I collapsed beside Inuyasha's body; protecting him with my own.

"Koga, that's enough! You've gone too far, man!" Miroku stood between Koga and Inuyasha. I saw Sango kneel on Inuyasha's other side.

"Oh my God! He's in bad shape…" Sango murmured, seeing what I painfully saw.

I didn't hear Miroku or Koga's heated voices as I gazed upon Inuyasha's bloodied face. His breathing was really labored, his eyes clenched shut in pain and his ears firmly against this silver head; which was streamed and dyed with blood.

I didn't care about what other people would think, so I gently lifted his head onto my lap. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" I whispered softly, letting my tears loose.

A painful grunt followed by a broken version of my name from his lips was a small relief. I could see my tears dripping from my face onto his; creating red wet streams down his usually flawless and handsome face.

Nothing mattered but the man in my lap. My thumb rubbed softly against his cheek; hoping to help him in some way. My heart was being ripped apart slowly as I saw him suffer. By now my face was wet and my eyes most likely puffy but I only cared about Inuyasha's health right now. He had deep gashes in his chest, long, bloody scratches along his face and arms; and the blood coming from the multiple wounds in his legs staining his blue jeans. I reached for his hand; letting him know I was there. That I would always be there for him.

* * *

I didn't speak a single word throughout the whole day and even when I came home my family wondered what happened. I headed straight to my bathroom to shower. I was in a complete daze; not letting go of the image of Inuyasha being carried into the ambulance. I cried silently, my three friends just as sad and forlorn but while they wept, my heart felt like it being crushed. I couldn't take the pain. I was so angry at the wolf who hurt him I wanted to go and hit him myself! I didn't care what happened to him; all that mattered was that Inuyasha was hopefully going to be okay. Since tomorrow was Saturday, I could go and see him in the hospital for as long as I wanted. But could I handle it?

After shedding my favorite blood streaked blue 'Rocker Girl' T-shirt and black jeans, I stepped in the shower and let the hot water blast down upon me. It washed all my tears away but it wouldn't be so easy to wash away the pain inside. Usually my lavender shampoo and conditioner helped me before, it didn't tonight. After rinsing out my hair and my body, I changed into a matching purple pajama shirt and short set and just rested on my bed.

I know I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I locked my door before so no one could just walk in. I wanted to weep until I couldn't no more but all my tears were gone. I shut off my cell and just looked out the window. Something was resting my sill again. Another iris, perhaps?

I sat up weakly and walked over to see that it was indeed an iris, a blue Iris. I smelled the fresh scent of the flower and was strangely reminded of my hanyou. After the past four nights, I wanted to believe that it was Inuyasha who was doing this. With everything that has happened, I silently wished that it was him. Not only did I smell the flower but something faint on the stem. It was hard to pinpoint what, though. I thought it smelled like…well I had no clue what it was. With a small sigh and a slightly smaller grin, my new iris joined the other four.

I wanted to see Inuyasha tomorrow; see how he was doing. Even though my heart was pushed to its limits today, it was pounding with the thought of seeing his face, his eyes and his smile. I wanted to know; was it really Inuyasha presenting me with a different color iris this past week; or was it wishful thinking? Maybe I would find out but when?

* * *

**I'm not good with fight scenes but I guess this turned out as good as it could get. Don't worry, Inuyasha won't be down for long! Anyway, thanks again for the support and hope you look forward to the next chapter! Until then...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	6. Red Iris

**Hey again! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I hope you love this one because this is where everything gets revealed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:...This is getting old, you now? *sighs* I do not own the sexy beast of a hanyou, Rumiko Takahashi does! ****And I don't own _Titanic_ or the quote and song mentioned from the movie either!**** I only own the plot! Yay!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Red Iris**

**(Saturday) **

_It hurts when you see someone you've grown to love in pain. When all your tears run out, you can do nothing but help and support them…to just be there for them._

When I woke up this morning I was anxious to get going. Somehow I fell asleep last night. I stared out the window all night and occasionally glanced at my bedside clock. Last time I looked at it, it was around 4:20. Now it's around 8 a.m. I must have worried myself to sleep and I still felt groggy and exhausted from yesterday's events. So to help with getting myself awake I hopped into the shower, dressed, ate, brushed my teeth, grabbed my purse and ran out the door. I don't think my parents have seen me move so fast in my life.

The hospital was in the center of town so I had a ways to walk. I wanted to walk to clear my head and mentally prepare myself. I breathed in the faint smell of lilac and fresh cut grass and just felt the sun heating my face. The wind was swirling my hair around; tendrils brushing against my face every now and then. Even though my spirit was dampened by yesterday, it felt good to just relish in nature's soothing remedies to help relax you.

I stopped by the local conjoined flower and grocery shop and picked him up a "get well" cup of ramen in his favorite flavor and a small red azalea bonsai tree; hoping to make him feel better. I even wore a rose red tank-top with a white knee length skirt and a new pair of red sandals that were buried in my closet; the box gathering dust. I had to admit, the straps and low heels made me feel, kind of brave and sexy. I hoped Inuyasha would think so too. I was feeling a little better as I walked closer to the hospital. Sango called me a while ago and told that she, Miroku and Ayame were coming to visit him later this afternoon so I had to make every minute count that I had alone with Inuyasha.

The town's small blue hospital building was right on the corner. It was fairly new; just been remolded from the old and original version that was built with the town however long ago. It was bigger, more technologically advanced and had bigger, cleaner rooms. It even smelled better! I crossed the street and through the parking lot and went in through the automatic doors; feeling a burst of cold air making me shiver.

* * *

When I walked into the lobby, it wasn't really crowded. I saw a mother and young boy and an elderly couple talking to one of the doctors. I headed straight to the front desk and looked down at the woman typing; looking quite ragged.

She finally looked up after a really long yawn. "Can I help you?"

Must have been working all night. She sounded a bit cranky too. Well I would be too. "Yes, I'm here to visit one of the patients."

"Name?"

"Inuyasha Tukashi, please."

She mumbled the last name repeatedly; scrolling on her computer. I looked around; kind of hating the silence.

"Yes, here he is. What's your relation?" She eyed me as if I was something disgusting and sounded really impatient. Hey, no reason to take it out on me!

"I'm his girlfriend." Okay so I lied. But I didn't think this woman was going to let me go otherwise. It felt really good to say it out loud. Even if it wasn't true, I wanted it to be.

She looked skeptical but only nodded. "Room 126. Down the hall, take the first left, you can't miss it." She pointed to the doors to the right of us. She gave me a clipboard and I signed in. Without another word, I grabbed my gifts and walked through the doors and into the brightly lit hallway.

The hallway seemed endless and kind of cold as I passed by nurses and doctors alike as I made my way to Inuyasha's room. I wondered how he looked. Was he okay? My stomach flipped-flopped as I neared the door. When I finally did reach it, I heard voices from the inside. Did he have another visitor? Should I interrupt? I hesitantly knocked twice and opened the door.

I opened it to find a woman by his bedside, who had long black hair with beautiful violet eyes. And I found Inuyasha, surprisingly okay, to my relief. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting-"

"No, no it's alright, dear." The woman stood up, a smile on her face and walked up to me. "You must be the Kagome I heard so much about."

"Um, yes I'm Kagome Higurashi." I looked over to Inuyasha and saw his cheeks a light red.

"Well Inuyasha has certainly told me a lot about you. I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother." She held out her hand; which I accepted with my cheeks turning red as well at the first statement.

"Nice to meet you, Tukashi-san."

"Oh just call me Izayoi, dear. Everyone else does." She looked and sounded very friendly so I couldn't help but smile.

She seemed to eye the gift in my hand and look towards Inuyasha. "Well, if you two kids don't mind, I'm going to go out and get some breakfast. I've been in here since yesterday, worrying myself sick over this boy and haven't had anything to eat yet. I will be a while so don't worry about me interrupting. Oh and Inuyasha, the…thing you wanted is in a box in your bag."

"Thanks Mom."

She kissed him on his head and said, "You know she's pretty cute."

"Mom!" Inuyasha hissed, blushing, like I was.

She giggled and patted his arm, smiled at me and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

I turned back to see Inuyasha. He wasn't dressed in a normal hospital gown. Instead he was wearing a crisp silver shirt; undone so half his chest was exposed and the bandages where his wounds were, and legs in blue jean shorts propped up. I couldn't stop looking at his chest. It was definite drool material, despite his wounds. I looked up and shook my head, embarrassed at having not said anything since Izayoi left.

"Um, I brought you a 'get well' ramen cup in your flavor and a bonsai with red azaleas, hoping it would cheer you up." I started as I put the gifts down in the table next to him.

"Thanks, Kagome." And then his eyes strayed to my outfit.

Embarrassed, I looked down; suddenly shy. "I know your favorite color is red and wore it hoping it would make you feel better, too." I fiddled with my fingers; looking at the tile floor.

I heard him chuckle. "Well it certainly _has_ made me feel better. And I happen to think red is rather…sexy on you."

"Thank you." I then went to sit down in the seat Izayoi was occupying. Then all my questions came running at me and I struggled to get them out. I looked up and saw him waiting for me, his eyes looking right at me. "So…how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay but it hurts like a bitch right now." He looked at me and out the open window on the opposite side. "I just couldn't sit back and let the bastard hurt you anymore! And it really pissed me off when he insulted you! I wouldn't let him do that again to you and...that asshole whipped my ass. But I wouldn't give up. I wanted to protect you, Kagome."

The way he sounded so down and angry; and getting hurt while defending me, I just looked down in my lap, hoping not to cry again. That image of him all torn up wouldn't go away. I felt even more guilt for not stopping it sooner.

"You know…" I looked back up; gazing at his face. "You know Kagome, running in the middle of a demon fight; even if I told you not to, was pretty stupid." I opened my mouth to retort but he continued. "Stupid…but also pretty damn brave."

"Well I couldn't take standing at the sidelines anymore! I had to do something!" My fists were clenched on my lap. " I was… I was worried about you so much last night I barely got any sleep. I wondered if you were going to be okay." I took a deep breath and continued to look right at him. "I really wanted to see you yesterday but I...I didn't-I didn't know…if I could…" I sniffed back the tears and lowered my eyes to the sheets of his bed, my hand now grasping it. "I didn't if I could handle seeing you…like that."

My eyes closed at the sensation of tears welling up. But then I felt his hand on mine; causing me to look back up.

"What matters is, is that you're here now, and that's more than enough for me." His words and his thumb rubbing my hand seemed to stop my tears. My heart started up again with his touch. I seemed calmer now but my heart certainly wasn't. It was like anything he did to me, made me want to love him even more.

"Well…" My eyes never leaving his. "How are your injuries? Any better?"

He sighed, and looked down at our hands and looked straight ahead. "My face and arm wounds healed overnight but the major damage was to my chest and legs. But they're also healing pretty fast since I am half demon, so the doctor said I should be well enough to leave tonight, and to take it easy for the next few days."

"Does that mean that you're not going to the carnival with me-I mean us?" I was loving what his thumb was doing to me, so I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying.

Inuyasha only smiled. "Oh no, I still want to go." I must have looked so confused so he explained. "Well when you asked me the other day, you looked so happy. And I know if I didn't come that you would be disappointed."

He would be willing to still go with me; despite his injuries, just to keep me happy? What wasn't he willing to do for me? First fight off Koga not once but twice and still want to come with me to the carnival? He never ceased to amaze me with his selflessness. And just to make me happy. Why did I love him so much?

"Oh, I have something for you." He retracted his hand to get the blue bag next to the table and brought out a small white box.

He gave me the white box and I held it in my lap. What was it? I looked up at him one more time before opening it. What I saw was nothing short of shocking. My eyes widened and my breath hitched as I pulled out a vibrant red Iris. At first I couldn't say anything; all the words couldn't come out. I looked up at him; he seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"It was you. All this time…it was you? But how…why?"

"I first got transferred three weeks ago and when I first saw you, you just caught my eye. You just…reeled me in. So secretly, from a distance I started to watch you, learn about you. You were just…fascinating to me."

I was speechless. I never thought that someone like me would fascinate him. I was plain, just an ordinary girl. I was shy, quiet and had few friends. I loved to read romance and loved to draw in my spare time. I was nothing out of the ordinary. But now, watching him talk about me, my insides were twirling. To him, I was someone special.

"And one day, I overheard you say that the iris was your favorite flower and it got me thinking. How can I give you a flower while trying to be as inconspicuous as I could? And luckily, my mom has a garden. She loves to plant in her spare time and the irises are one of her favorites as well. And when I told her what I wanted to do, she said 'go for it!' So every night, I put a different iris on your window sill, to see if it would make you feel better."

By now, I didn't know who was the most red; me or him. He just looked so cute and adorable with that blush of his. How could I not help but love what he has done for me? My heart and pulse raced even faster now. I held onto my iris; treasuring it even more; along with the rest of them back home. "Still…why? Why me?"

Inuyasha turned back to me; his eyes looking straight into mine. It was like he was shocked as to why I asked. But he chuckled softly and reached for my hand again. It sent even more shivers down my spine.

"Why? Because of all the girls I've seen in all my life, you are the most…" I could tell he was struggling for a word. This must have been hard for him to do so I waited patiently. "…the most beautiful; not only on the outside but on the inside. To me, _you're the most amazingly, astounding wonderful girl-…woman that I've ever come to know._"

I didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. "You got that from Titanic, didn't you?"

He looked away, embarrassed to say that he did. Still, he never let go of my hand. Like I said, he was so cute when he was all shy and blushing.

I giggled but then cleared my throat. "Regardless though, I think that was one of the most sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

His eyes immediately found mine and no doubt he would see my forming tears. "Really?"

I nodded. "And despite having guys following and chasing me for a date; wanting me, there's only one man I want…" I had to say this. This felt like the right time to admit how I feel. I was so nervous because I never felt this way before and I didn't know if was going to mess up. I let my tears run down my face and griped his hand just a little tighter. "…and that's you, Inuyasha. I've only _ever _wanted you."

Time seemed to stand still for us. My mochas clashed with his suns and everything else just disappeared. This only happened in romance novels, not to me, but it was! I was a woman in love. In love with a man that has done so much for me, who was different; who was kindhearted, stubborn, very shy, very strong but he was the most loving person I've ever met. I didn't know we were leaning towards each other until our foreheads touched. I knew what was going to happen next. I was waiting for this. My eyes slowly closed as our lips eventually came together.

My first kiss! It was everything I imagined and more! His lips were so gentle as we slowly moved together. I felt one of his hands move to cup the left side of my face. I leaned into it. I didn't even realize I was reaching over the bed to meet him or that my back was straining. I didn't really care. All that mattered was Inuyasha and the way he was making me feel. It felt so good and so right that I could imagine kissing him for the rest of my life. Sparks shot throughout us while our lips gently clashed, neither of us wanting to let go. This moment was ours, this marked the start of something new, for the both of us. I could feel all kind so sensations running through me. His lips tasted like heaven; however cliché that may be.

My air supply was running low so I pulled back at bit while he moved to capture my bottom lip a few times before pulling back himself. Our foreheads touched once more before I felt so weak I collapsed on his shoulder. Both of us were breathing so hard that it took us some time before either of us could speak.

"Thank you Kagome…for being here for me." He whispered into my ear; his breath sending wonderful shivers through me again.

"No Inuyasha…thank you for being there for me; when I needed you the most." I wiped my remaining tears and rested my hand against his semi bare chest; feeling his heartbeat and being cautious of his wounds.

After that, we laid together and just talked for the next few hours. Now that I knew he was sending those irises to me, I felt a big mystery was lifted off my life. I can't tell you how great it feels to be in his arms; playing with his silky hair and gazing into those beautiful eyes of his. He was all I could think about now. We laughed, we kissed…just enjoying each other's company comfortably now. I could even hear _"My Heart Will Go On"_ playing in my head. It was just the two of us.

* * *

Around noon, Miroku, Sango and Ayame came to visit; ending our alone time. After the card and gifts were presented, we all just talked and enjoyed ourselves in the blue hospital room. Miroku told us what happened with Koga and his team. After Inuyasha was taken away in the ambulance, the asshole-who I still wanted to hit and kick him right where it counts, was suspended along with the four other guys but since he was the instigator, was also on possible expulsion, which made Inuyasha extremely pleased. He looked so happy I thought he would run into the street and scream into the sky!

Izayoi came soon after and all five of us had some yummy WacDonalds for dinner before Inuyasha was due for discharge from the hospital. It was around 5 in the evening and so I was the last to leave after everyone said goodbye. Izayoi waited for Inuyasha in the lobby while we slowly walked out. He wanted to say something to me but I think he chickened out and just told me he would tell me later. So when we reached the entrance doors, we kissed before Izayoi offered to drive me home. It will still take time for me to get used to all this affection Inuyasha was showing me. I didn't know he could get so affectionate. He always seemed so rough and macho on the outside. But he more than that to me. I thanked Izayoi once again as I went to get out and just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I gently kissed my hanyou goodnight and went inside my house.

I let my new Iris join my growing collection after I closed my bedroom door. It made my heart soar to know that Inuyasha was the one watching me and giving me something precious and thoughtful every night. I couldn't believe all that has happened in the past week, but I sure as hell wasn't dreaming it. My parents would find out eventually but I wanted today to remain only mine for as long as possible. When I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, I replayed my first kiss and all the sweet and romantic things Inuyasha had said to me. With the Iris mystery solved and getting my hanyou, my life…has just gotten better.

* * *

**I had Titanic in mind when I put that quote and song in there! It was funny having Inuyasha saying that but it was also cute and romantic! What did you think? Anyway, I think this was my best chapter yet! It turned out excellent! One more chapter left! I hoped you enjoyed and until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!**


	7. Black and White Iris

**Final chapter! It was fun to write! I have imagined some romantic scenes with Inuyasha and Kagome and I put them in this story gathering ideas from many sources and my imagination! I'm glad that it turned out like this! I know this was short but "Iris At My Window" was meant to be short and I think it turned out excellent! And Thank you to all who have supported me! Especially:**

_*BeautifullySerene_

_*kaitlynpope77_

_*KiyoWillDieByMyHands_

**Thank you guys again and thanks to everyone else who has reviewed. I'm glad you liked this story and now for the grand finale...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy hanyou we all know and love. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot and ideas!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Black and White Iris**

**(Sunday)**

_I've often heard that one day you'll have that special someone by your side. With my luck, I thought I would never get that but I am happy to be wrong this time…I do have my special someone._

Today we were all going to have some fun at the carnival by the marina. It was 45 minutes away in a coastal city and the sunsets were rumored to be the most spectacular there. And it was also said that on a full moon-which was tonight, that if you're with the one you love, standing by the water, love will fully blossom. I was a sucker for things like that and I know it's kind of corny and all but now that Inuyasha and I are…unofficially together I hope that would happen.

Me, Sango and Ayame all drove there in Ayame's green convertible since the weather was supposed to be gorgeous. The boys told us to meet them in the parking lot; saying that they were going separately. So me and my two wacky girlfriends talked, laughed and sang along to the radio. We also talked about the boys. Sango was still a bit shy in seeing Miroku and what he'll think of her outfit. She was pretty modest so me and Ayame had to drag her to the mall to get her into something flashy and sexy. So with much persuasion, my best friend had on a sparkling black tube top with a modest mini blue jean skirt, and some knee high black hoots. And with some makeup and her signature high ponytail; Sango looked radiant. Ayame on the other hand; wasn't as shy as Sango and I. She wore a blue halter top with her favorite white skirt. Plus with her blue heeled sandals, she was definitely on the prowl tonight.

Me, I wasn't as shy as Sango nor as brave as Ayame. I decide to wear a purple summer dress down to my knees; a comfortable spaghetti strap dress, covered by my short jean jacket; since it might be cooler later tonight. I also had on some nice white sandals; nothing flashy or anything. I just hoped that Inuyasha would like it.

* * *

It was around **2:00** when we pulled into seaside parking lot. It was semi-packed so we found a good spot. We could hear the many screams and the chatter already and smell the delicious food, as well as seeing many of the rides. We planned on spending the whole day here until it closed so we were ready for it.

"Oh there they are!" Ayame exclaimed. Me and Sango turned to see the guys by their rides, waiting for us.

As we walked towards them, I saw my hanyou…standing by a motorcycle. It looked like a sweet ride too. Shiny midnight black with red, silver and gold streaks...it was beautiful, but when I saw the owner, my brain stopped functioning.

If I ever thought Inuyasha was hot…well, tonight he was smoking hot! He had on a white men's tanktop; a blue button-up shirt with all the buttons undone- I could plainly see his muscular chest and those abs that made me drool. And those blue jeans, they looked so tight around his legs. Wasn't he still recovering? Maybe he was mostly healed since his demon blood helped speed up his recovery. But those jeans, also showing how muscular his thighs were, I blushed at the thought of seeing what they did to his backside. But still, he looked perfect and back to normal; not like the hurting and injured half demon from a few days before.

When I came up to him, he uncrossed his arms and pulled me near. I was still getting used to his affectionate side but with his hands holding mine…no other words can describe how wonderful it feels. I looked up into his smoldering eyes; those eyes that paralyzed me.

"You look…really pretty tonight, Kagome."

I laughed and looked down at his chest; embarrassed. "It was just something I threw on." Then I looked back up. "You're not so bad looking yourself." I couldn't say anything more bold than that. "Hot" and "Sexy" were what I really wanted to say but my shyness got the better of me.

"So, you ready to hit the rides?" He asked me; nodding towards the carnival.

"You bet!" So we caught up with our friends, hand in hand, who looked at us with mischievous smirks and we all walked towards the entrance; Miroku paying for Sango and Ayame while Inuyasha paid for ours and the carnival was ours for exploring.

We decided we all should spend some together as a group before we headed our separate ways. All of us stopped in front of our first ride; the tallest and scariest ride here. It was called, "The Decapitator". Maybe because it went 90 degrees straight down at 150 feet up was what made me shrink.

"Oh hell yeah; let's try this one!" Sango loved these kinds of rides. Weird, she was modest and shy when it came to boys and clothes but she was fearless and psyched when it came to rides that made you want to cringe.

"I'll think I sit this one out." Ayame looked all the way up and stepped back a bit.

"Me too." I agreed fast. I saw Sango look at us with her glare. Uh oh.

"Oh no, you're not! There's no way you guys can get me into this outfit and not have the guts to ride this with me! Hell no! You're coming with me!" She grabbed Ayame arm and dragged her up.

Ayame was pleading with her; begging her not to with a pitiful voice. Unlike Sango, who wasn't bold enough to dress hot, Ayame didn't want to ride the meanest roller coaster here. It was funny really.

"Man, she's hot when she's all ferocious!" Miroku observed. But when Sango turned towards him; he gulped.

"Miroku, you coming?" We all heard the underline warning in her tone and Miroku was all too familiar with it.

"Coming, my dear Sango." He was smiling but I could tell he was nervous.

So now it was just me and Inuyasha left. Our hands were still joined all this time. "I don't know about this."

"Ah, don't worry, Kagome. It's just a quick drop and 30 seconds of loops and dips, besides, I'll be there with you."

When he looked at me, sounding so sure and eyes as comforting as ever, I might as well try to be brave and enjoy this ride, though it scared me to death.

I gripped his hand and took a deep breath. "Alright! Let's do this!"

By the end of it, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Ayame looked a little green but she shrugged it off, saying that it wasn't bad either. So we all went on a few more rides together before we decide to go separately. Miroku and Sango went one way, Ayame another and Inuyasha and I the opposite.

* * *

The carnival was just magnificent. The sounds, the smells, the sights; I could feel the past week's stress just melting away. That and with a gorgeous hunk of a hanyou holding my hand, I knew we were going to have fun together.

We went to various booths and played some games. Inuyasha even winning a prize and immediately gave it to me. It was a cute stuffed pink cat with a red bow around its neck. I gushed and reached up to kiss his cheek. He only wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple as we walked on. It was getting darker as time went on but I wanted to see the sunset. Inuyasha promised to take me to the dock so we could watch it. Then we went to an ice cream booth. I wanted to at least pay for something but Inuyasha was firm and insisted that he pay for everything. I smiled but begged to at least pay for the next snack. He agreed.

He had a cup of spicy pumpkin ice cream while I decided on Chocolate with vanilla and dark chocolate swirls decorated with vanilla chips**(A/N: This sounds so good!)**. It was pretty good so I held my spoon up to Inuyasha. He smiled and took the spoon in his mouth and moaned at the flavor. He then did the same for me. I chuckled and took the pumpkin into my mouth. It was strong but it was delicious. We did that for a while until we finished all of it and continued on.

Five hours later; after countless rides, food and many kisses later, Inuyasha led me to the dock; where many people were gathering to see the sunset on the water. We saw Sango, Miroku and Ayame come up beside us a while later and all of us watched as the October sun dipped below the horizon.

It was indeed very beautiful; just like the rumors said it would be. The sky was full of blue, orange, red, and pink clouds and everything reflected off the water. It literally took my breath away.

I then slowly looked up to see my handsome hanyou gazing out into the water. He was even more breathtaking to me. The sun's deep rays made his silver hair shine and gleam a deep orange; swaying with the breeze. His face glowed and his eyes…the sun made his eyes look even deeper and richer if it was even possible. It absolutely stunned me how handsome and gorgeous he was; not only on the outside but on the inside. A week ago I didn't believe that this was possible but now…with Inuyasha by me, anything was possible. I sighed and laid my head on his chest, since he had his arm around my shoulders. I felt him pull me closer and his lips pressing against my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment and just watched the sun slowly set; with a small blush on my face and my heart that was pounding a mile a minute.

After watching the sunset, me and Inuyasha decided to have some supper. With me paying this time, we munched on hot dogs, French fries drenched with cheese and sodas at a table facing a stage. We sat together and watched a show that including singing clowns and exploding tricks with smoke. By the time the show ended, it was nearly dark; the stars I could see sparkling above us. All the carnival lights came on around us.

It was around **9:00** when we all met up again at the entrance. Inuyasha had to get something from his bike; as well as put the prizes he won for me in his bag, so I waited for him. Miroku offered to drive Sango home and she smiled; agreeing to. I could see a few prizes in Miroku's arms and smiled happily at the becoming couple. Ayame told us she had a really great time with a guy she met up with, a wolf hanyou. Regardless of that, she seemed to really like him and she said he even asked her out! I was glad for all my friends. It seemed everything was perfect today.

When Inuyasha came back; we said goodbye to the others and he led me away. I let him lead me to wherever but what caught my attention was something in his hand. It was covered so I couldn't see it.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped us at the dock; where it was fenced so no one could fall. There was a full moon out tonight and it reflected back on the ocean. The sky was now clear and calm; the air smelling of popcorn and ocean water, but I also could smell the calming aroma of my hanyou; like the fresh scent of the woods and a bit of his cologne.

"It's beautiful here." I leaned my arms on the wooden railing and just gazed out.

"Yeah it is." I felt him beside me; his arm brushing against mine. It caused goose bumps to erupt all over my skin.

I looked back at him. "I had a really great time today, Inuyasha. I'm really glad you came."

His eyes then met mine. "Me too. I wanted to come here…with you and…just have fun."

I could see a little bit of red on his cheeks. I chuckled and bumped his shoulder playfully. "Yeah, we did have fun. But now it's over…"

"It's not over yet."

My eyes widened as I turned to face him. He looked so nervous; I could see his hand shaking and his cute ears swiveling around. He was looking down at the wooden planks of the dock but I wanted him to look at me. I gently touched his bare arm; causing him to meet my eyes. "What do you mean, "It's not over yet?" Inuyasha what's wrong?"

He could only stare at me in silence. I felt him still shaking so I waited patiently. After what seemed like forever, he took a deep breath and managed to stop his trembling.

"Kagome…I uh…I uh never done this… before…with anyone and I…I wanted to…wanted to…" He sounded so scared and unsure of himself, not like the laughing and smiling hanyou earlier. Inuyasha now looked serious yet uncertain.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Just tell me." Although I sounded calm on the outside, I was anxious inside. What are you trying to say, Inuyasha? What is it? I wanted to comfort him-do anything to help him but I think he needed to get this out and this was his first time, he said; of doing anything like this so I let him finish.

Instead, he held out something. I looked up into his eyes and back down to hold it. I unwrapped it to find another iris. But this time it was a beautiful black iris with white stripes along the petals. It was delicate yet so gorgeous. It brought tears to my eyes but I didn't let them fall yet.

"Look inside it." He urged me. He was staring at me; waiting for my reaction.

Confused and curious, I looked down and saw something shiny. I picked it up, my eyes widening as I discovered a ring. It was…quite unexpected. I gasped, unable to say what I wanted to. What I held in my fingers was a shimmering purple topaz ring in the shape of a flower on a sterling silver band. Words got stuck in my throat, my eyes beginning to blur as I felt Inuyasha take the ring and held it between his fingers.

"I know that we've only known each other for a week but…I want to stay and find out more about you. I want to be the one who…who holds you when you cry and takes care of you when you're sick. I want to hold your hand and kiss you whenever we're together. I want to know how your day was, I would like to see your smile…" I felt his hand against my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into it; holding it to my face. When I felt his forehead touch mine, I looked up into his eyes; eyes that were as unique and special as he was.

"Kagome…I care about you more than anything. Ever since I first saw you, I was hooked. I became jealous whenever another boy would flirt with you and get mad when someone did something to hurt you. I wanted you to notice me, a hanyou."

"Is that why you sent me an iris every night?" I held my new flower in my hand; making sure to not let it drop. Everything he was saying to me; it caused more feelings to flutter in my chest. I now let my silent tears run down my cheeks and our hands on my face. My vision was blurring but I still could see him. His warm breath hit my face; causing another round of shivers and goose bumps. His hand felt so good against my face and his voice was soft as the petals on my iris.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you the first day but…I couldn't. So I had to come up with something else." He pulled back a bit and took my hand in his; both wet with my tears and held up the ring.

"Will you be…" He cleared his throat. "Will you be my girl?"

That was it. My tears just came pouring out. Now I know what it feels like to be loved. At least that's what I think this is. I never expected to have a man that would want me for me, let alone ask me to be his girlfriend in the most romantic way I could ever imagine! What did I do to deserve him?

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say…"

"Just say yes!"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I gasped and cried as he slid the ring on my right ring finger. I just stared at it, my heart now soaring higher than ever.

Not realizing I dropped my flower, I cupped his face and brought his lips down to my salty ones. I felt his arms around me and held me close to his body; probably not even a centimeter between us. It felt so good to be pressed against him; like he was the missing puzzle piece to my life. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning, bringing him closer. We did whatever we could to hold each other closer. All I could think about now was Inuyasha, my body pressed against his and the sensations that were exploding all around us, the wind swirling our silver and black hair together.

Kissing on the dock by the full moon was something that only happened in novels. But I was now living my own story; one where I had Inuyasha by my side; as my boyfriend and my love. I loved him and I know without a doubt that he loves me. We will admit it someday out loud but now; we just knew deep inside us, our love was there. I was no longer shy and he was no longer lonely. Inuyasha was more affectionate and jealous of any boy who came near me. I found it a relief that I wouldn't be bothered anymore. He protected and cherished me, like I would always protect him from everything and anything I could; and cherish him always. I was so happy and felt so alive now and it was all thanks to a flower…but not just any flower, no. It was all thanks…to an iris, an Iris at my window.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it a good ending? I think saying "I love you" at the end of a story is too cliche nowadays in stories. But this was different for me; to express it in one P.O.V, like Kagome. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this 7 story piece about blossoming love that started with an Iris, my favorite flower! InuYasha and Kagome Forever!**

**The reason I used the black and white iris, was because of Inuyasha and Kagome finally coming together; although I realize that Inuyasha's hair is more silver than white.  
**

**Oh, now that _AquaMarine_ and _Iris At My Window_ are finished, _The Moon and Star _and _Lavender Dreams_ will resume; for all who have been waiting for an update! So for the final time...**

**Ja Ne! ^_^ **


End file.
